Dreamer
by MyxTimexOfxDying
Summary: Oneshot. Reno x Rod. Rods POV. Not based on the BC or FF7 game. Shonen Ai.


Hey. This is just a short OS. I have been listening to "Pain" by Rungran while writing process and if you want to feel the OS right you should listen to the instrumental too.

You can find it here: www.you tube/watch?vTiQClRyLiWA 

(jus put the you and the tube together in your browsers XD)

And now enjoy the little piece I have made. You can keep the mistakes tho. I know Im bad at English.

--

**Dreamer **

As fast as I can I run from the buildin called home.  
I don know where ma feet are gonna take me but I don care either. As long as Im far enough from that place I could stay anywhere in the world.

How long have I been runnin?

My feet start ta hurt. The pain insideem pulsates thru ma veins, crawlin up slowly.

As it reaches ma lounge I feel how my steps are getting smaller, how heavy ma movements are getting. How much they seem ta pull me ta the ground.

The gutter…

I mustve reached one of the dirtiest and most dangerous places in the town. Better be careful with those who pass yer way. Tho once I was one of them…

I don care. They could try ta beat me up. They could try ta rape me. They could even try ta kill me. I wouldn care.

The world has never been a better place than this fer me, anyway.

So I keep running. As if I was put in slow motions I pass the walls, the gullies, the people…

People who shot me cold stares as I walk by. And I could've sworn I heard somebody laugh as I felt my system failing, my knees letting go of hold as the raindrops force me to the ground.

I don feel any pain anymore. Jus how fast my chest crushes against the hard asphalt.

My sight gets blurry and I close my eyes, tryin ta stay conscious.

No chance…

--

There is the pain again. Pulsatin in every centimetre of my body. Crawlin itself thru ma bones and veins. Damn, even my skin tautens itself. Prolly cause I got soaked by the rain.

Quietly a mumble leaves my throat, forcing its way thru ma lips ta get outside. Filling the room with a silent echo.

Wait. A room? Suddenly ma brain starts ta work, reanimatin ma cells so that they catch every info they can get.

_There is somethin smooth under ma head._

Not very street-like. I try ta move and my whole body feels like its covered with comfortin silk. Velvet, even…

"_Sup, Newbie? Yer awake?"_

The voice was runnin down ma insides like liquid chocolate. Sweet and warm, that's how it felt. Although I didn realize what was happening, I rolled myself inside of a bed from one side ta the other. Kinda restless – I mustve looked desperate.

"_Newbie…? Hey, yer feelin warmer? Yer lips are still kinda blue, tho…"_

"_Mhmmm……?" _

I mumbled back, not able ta concentrate on the words that had been said ta me. I jus knew I felt good. Not as healthy but… safe. Snug, even…

There was likable silence hangin in the room, not only cause I felt too tired ta talk.

I mean I knew someone was watching me but I was jus greatful not ta lie on the street anymore. Enjoying all the comfyness a bed can offer.

A hand ran caressin thru ma hair, nuzzling it a bit before that someone let go of me.

I wanted ta groan a sound of frustration, a protest, cause I didn want the hand stop touching me and as if this wasn weird enough I got a bit angry with myself for shuttin up as the warm palm left my hair getting cold again.

Cold oh yeah – that's what my body was. Still. Who knew how long Ive been lying there now? Prolly only the person that brought me here…

"_Mmmm… w-what?"_

After grumbling very miserable I realized the pain in my throat. The stingin got on ma nuts very fast which is prolly why I started ta open my eyes slowly.

I couldn figure out much of the room at the first sight but after rubbing my eyes slowly I recognized I was curled up like a ball, the blanket pulled up to ma nose.

Only ma messy hair stuck outta it. Oh ok… and with any luck someone could've prolly seen my eyes.

_Wait. Didn someone say I had blue lips?_

Haha, funny. Maybe that's why Ive been hiding them – it looked pretty horrid in my mind.

After that I ralized a dull light was shinin thru a small slot in front of the window.

_Do I… know this room?_

Ma gaze rushed over the rest of the bed, over the floor and suddenly I felt loneliness settin in.

_Well… at least Im not naked, tho._

I tried ta relax at the fact that I wasn, but that didn make the feelin of bein alone go away…

Slowly I sighed in frustration, hidin ma eyes behind ma forearm. I shouldn think bout bein lonely when it seems that someone had saved ma pity life but there are always these moments where ya cant help yerself.

And I hated maself for it – right now.

Caught up in ma thoughts I almost didn hear the door bein shut. Still fightin the pressure that build up behind ma eyes I dared ta look what was goin on. The room still seemed ta be empty, but… I was looking ta the left side and the noises definitely came from the right.

So I decided ta turn around. Sittin up in a fast movement, grabbing whatever the hell was behind me. And I did.

I had ma hand wrapped around a wrist as strong as I could right now. And prolly I wouldn have even seen who was in front of me but damn, I knew that person too well not to know who he was.

"_Y-you?"_

I let go of the man, twitchin as my eyes met his. He chuckled quietly, shakin his head a bit so that his red bangs seem ta dance in front of his face.

"_What a nice greeting, Newbie. Yer feelin better? I made coffee but ya can have tea, if ya want ta…"_

His facial features were adorned with a smile. It took me a while ta realize he was sitting next ta me now.

"_Tea…?"_

I repeated as if I didn get what he meant.

"_Yeah!? This drink where all ya need is a bag filled with flavour and hot water."_

He chuckled again, closing his eyes while doing so. It sounded cute…

"_Nah… shut up, Reno. I know what tea is.__ I still go fer coffee, tho… tea jus makes me feel old…"_

I smiled a bit but ma comment jus made him laugh a bit harder.

"_Alright, young man. Anythin ta make ya feel better…"_

He nuzzled ma hair again before he headed ta the door, leaving me waiting.

I even wanted ta replie or shout something after him but first thing was - my throat hurt too much – and second thing was – I didn even know what ta say.

From that point on ma headache got worse. I decided ta slip a bit backwards, so that I could lean with ma back against the wall. With eyes closet I tried ta think bout which day we had.

How long have I been here? Did Reno…save me?  
I opened ma eyes again, feeling a bit rude bout not saying thank you this far but I had been too confused ta even realize what was happenin.

"_HEY!!"_

Somethin nudged me against ma arm and I lifted ma eyebrows as I turned ta face Reno, holding a cup of coffee in front of ma nose.  
I didn recognize him comin in…

"_Yer still dreamin?"_

He asked with a warm voice. He even sounded kinda concerned… I guess he was cause right after that his hand run over my forehead. He defiantly was checkin if I had fever.

And while he was doing so I looked into the cup. Than I took a gulp, swallowin the good taste of a nice coffe ta get sober in ma brain. And after that I smiled a bit ta myself.

It was normal coffe with milk but without sugar. Jus how I like it.

Totally different from his. Black with tons of sugar.

"_I was jus… cought up in thoughts."_

I said, lowing my head a bit before lifting it up again ta look what hes doin.

"_S okay. I shouldn expect ya ta be completely clear in mind by the sec. after sleepin so long."_

Now he lowers his head and I don know why but it makes ma heart feelin heavy. Maybe cause he looked a bit sad – and I didn like that.

"_How long have I…"_

"… _two weeks."_

He interrupted my question but it was all good. He knew what I was about to ask anyway. At least it seemed so. And it felt good… somehow.

"_Two… but… why?"_

"_Don know."_

He shrugged, sipping on his coffee before looking at me.

His eyes were filled with ease but I could've sworn I found some kind of anxiety in them, too.

"_So… ya found me? And brought me here?"_

Reno nodded, taking another gulp of his coffee before looking towards the dull light that was shinin in.

"_Yea, I found ya. Somewhere on the streets. First I thought ya w__ere dead but when I realized yer not… I brought ya here. Some people thought yer never gonna wake up again."_

The sound of his voice definitely changed thru the sentence. I wasn bothered but it made me feel sorry. For makin problems and runnin away over and over again.

"_Ya had some poison in yer veins, Rod."_

I blinked a few times. I was poisoned? How did that happen? Maybe when that monster got me on ma back? Or did I trust the wrong people…?  
I lowered ma head again and knitted ma eyebrows, tryin ta remember how I could've got into that situation but ma head was empty. There was nothing that made sense ta me.

Maybe I should calm down first, than think bout what happened.

"_M sorry, Re. For runnin… I mean… ya know…"_

He took a deep breath before looking back at me. And that was all he did. He kept looking at me as if he didn know what ta say. It wasn like I knew what ta say now, either.

We jus kept it silent, lookin at each other until I started ta feel ashamed. Maybe I did have fever and it was crawlin inta ma cheeks now but I didn know if it was true or I jus wanted it ta be like that…

"_I guess… sometimes that's jus the way ya try ta cope…"_

He whispered after he had put his cup on the windowsill and I put mine next ta his. Now I even felt worse, cause he was right and I knew there was no solution in runnin away. Seriously – most of the time all it had brought up was problems. Arguments, fear, misunderstandings or even more pain that I was in before… plus… the past huntin me till I break down.

Not ta mention that it showed me how much of a coward I was sometimes.

"_Mhm…"_ I sighed, than nodded. I honestly started ta wonder why he still was by ma side.

Not only sitting next ta me but dealin with ma shit all the time tho our work was hard and he surely had his own problems, too.

Some old memories flickered up in ma head as we started bein silent again. Like that first time we had been drinkin together – and he brought me home cause I was so pissed I could hardly move anymore.

"_Ya know what…?"_

I started, lifting up my head ta look into his eyes, smiling a bit. Reno didn answer but he shook his head, blinkin slowly while he was watching me speak.

"…_thank you, Reno."_

The redhead lifted his eyebrows as he blinked a bit faster. Why the hell did he look so surprised? It was obvious that I was thankful, wasn it?

But before I could react any further to it, his lips broke into a smile and I was sure he knew I was.

"_Sure thing, babe."_

I wasn in the condition ta think bout his teasin now but I knew what I wanted ta do. What I wanted but didn had to do cause Reno already leaned forward ta snuggle his face into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around ma torso. Fuck, if one embrace had ever felt that good… Im sure I wasn aware of it.

I grumbeled a few words of which I didn know myself what I wanted ta say but there was definitely his name somewhere between them.

After a few minutes of jus holdin each other, his face slid down in an unhasty way until he reached ma stomach. A relaxed smile was placed on his lips as he turned around, so his face was lookin up at me while I was crawlin his neck. His eyes were closed and I could've sworn the picture he gave in the dull light made me wanna cry.

Not only because he was beautiful… also cause of the person I knew he was. And I was sure bout that I knew him much better than a lot of other people. There weren't too many people knowin his fears, his doubts, the things he felt really happy about, or the romantic vein he had and even showed sometimes… not that I ever expected ta even gettin close ta know everything bout him.

"_Reno…"_

I loved ta say his name out loud in situations like that, cause I knew he would open his eyes again ta look into mine. And everythin that happened after that… was… magic, probably.

Or Love.

I always knew that sounded sappy but I could've drowned into these eyes for forever. Tryin ta touch the soul that's hidin inside that body.

Yes it was true. I always wanted ta know him better than anyone else but that wasn up to me. In the end he was the one who decided how close he let people get ta him.

Everyone decides that on their own.

"…_Im happy…" _I admit, smiling a little before I let myself fall on the mattress.

Feeling the smooth blanket in my back I close my eyes. Not trying ta fight Renos movements as he sat up, prolly watching me now.

Of course I wasn sure but when I felt his fingertips slidin thru my hair again, I was.

A relaxed sigh cut my lips open as I felt his weight on myself. The warmth was slidin thru ma whole system now. The dizziness I had was still there but I wasn so sure anymore if it came from the long time of bein asleep or if the redhead was the one ta blame.

I whimpered a little as he brushed his cheek against mine. I liked that feeling… It was pure and made ma heart jump in an awesome rhythm.

It's the rhythm of bein alive.

The rhythm of bein in love.

So my mouth broke into a soft smile for a second before ma hand was searchin fer his, wantin ta clasp his fingers with ma own. And so I did, clingin onto him as if Id loose him if Id let go.

"_Im happy, too…ya know…"_

He whispered softly, stroking ma lips with his feathery. Damn I really wanted ta keep this moment forever. I wanted ta always remember the sound of his voice in ma ear and I wanted ta keep his scent inside me as if Im breathin him in for eternity.

I really, really wanted ta love him…

But suddenly I started ta feel cold. I didn know what was happening but it felt like he wanted ta go. He didn want ta did he? He was still here right? With me… over me… kissing me, wasn he?

My sight started ta blurry and I felt how the panic set in. I heard Reno screamin ma name but he disappeared. Somehow… I was twitchin, tryin ta find his hand. Tryin ta hold on but all I felt was pain. Pain and the coldness creepin thru ma body.

The rain fallin down on me that soaked itself thru ma clothes down into ma bones. I coughed as I realized there was water and dirt in my mouth and right eye. Still I heard Renos voice in ma head but I couldn figure out anything right now. What was real and what was only fantasy?

_Where__… am I?_

That was when I realized I was still lying in the dirty puddle Id been fallin in before...

…and there was noone ta bring me home…


End file.
